A Valentine's Day Like No Other
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Melody meets a new friend filled with undying love.


**guestsurprise did this one for VinnieStokerLover! Enjoy!**

* * *

Melody was busy running errands around the city when she heard trouble. Preparing herself, she changed into her Vladat half and prepared for the worst! She ran out into the open and saw a mutant running after the children.

"I've got this!" She said, now running and biting the mutant hard on the shoulder. However, this was not the best thing to do! The mutant turned and knocked her hard into a wall, but she wasn't done. She got up and charged again, now scratching the beast hard a few times. Finally, the beast went down, but Melody was hurt.

"Melody!" Rachel said, now running to her.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"No you're not! You're coming with me." Rachel said, now helping her up and carrying her to the car.

At the Grant Mansion…

Melody was recovering nicely, but began to feel lonely because no one was around. Little did she know, curious eyes were watching her.

"Is she alright?" Drake asked, now looking at her over the balcony.

"She's better. But she needs a friend though. And honestly, I don't think she's met you before." Ben smiled.

"Ben, she's your wife. She might be a bit terrified." Drake chuckled.

"That's fine. You can just tell her how much you care and how much you're not a threat." Ben said, now getting comfortable.

Drake rolled his eyes playfully and walked down the stairs to meet Melody. Melody turned and let out a squeal of horror as the new person came walking forward.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She said in shock, now jumping away from him and hiding behind the sofa. "Stay away from me!"

"Easy, I'm not a threat! I just want to meet you," Drake said, now holding his hands up.

"Not a threat huh?! Well I already met mutants today!" Melody said angrily, now changing into her Vladat form. She was ready for battle but for some reason noticed this creature looked...familiar. Startled by her Vladat side, Drake quickly retreated too behind a nearby chair. Stunned that she scared him too, Melody gently took one step forward.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Drake said, keeping distance between them.

"Aren't you gonna attack?"

"No! Gosh, why didn't Ben tell me that his wife was part Vladat?!"

"Ben? Wife? Wait a minute. You know Ben?"

"Yes. I'm…."

"DRAKE!" Melody said in happiness, now jumping up at flying at him. Not sure if she was going to attack or not, Drake yelled out in shock and turned to run! "Drake wait! Wait a moment!"

And with that she pounced on him and pinned him down. Drake turned over and saw Melody change back into her human form.

"Drake I remember you! I remember Ben telling me about you before…before…."

"Before I was killed…" He said helpfully, now sitting up. She helped him to his feet and they both turned to see Ben walk in the room with a dozen roses.

"See? I knew Melody would remember you eventually." Ben chuckled. But then he saw the devious looks on their faces.

"So you knew this all along and let him scare me out of my wits?" Melody growled playfully.

"N-Now honey…"

"Get em'!" Drake said, now pouncing on Ben and holding him down.

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Who's the ticklish hero?" Drake laughed.

"BAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHKE!"

"Tickle tickle tickle honey," Melody cooed.

"Alright Alright!" Ben begged. After a few seconds they let him go. "Melody, Happy Valentine's day honey." He smiled, giving her the roses.

"Thanks dear," She said, now kissing him on the mouth.

"You all better hurry if you're going to make it to that restaurant on time." Drake laughed.

"Drake? What are you gonna do on Valentines day?"

"I don't know. I do have a date but we are trying to see if we are still right for each other or not." Drake smiled, now leaning back and eating an apple.

"I'm sure she is a really lucky girl," Melody grinned. Little did they know there were some girls in the mansion that had not met the new guy and hoped that they might also be his future Valentine.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it VinnieStokerLover and Happy Valentine's Day everyone!  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: And a Happy Valentine's Day to you, guestsurprise! ^^**


End file.
